


One in the Morning

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Keith has a class to teach in 6 hours. But babies don't really care about schedules or sleepy fathers.





	One in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at tumblr: _"SHEITH, 1) things you said at 1 am: Keith with baby plz."_

It is one in the morning and Keith has a class to teach in six hours, because the Garrison’s schedule is even more ridiculous than it was before he’d been kicked out.

But three month old babies don’t care about early classes or sleepy fathers.

“It’s my turn,” Shiro says as Keith starts to get up to greet the cries coming from the baby’s bedroom.

“You have a meeting in five hours,” Keith says. “Go back to bed.”

The kiss to the cheek is quick, before Keith makes his way to the nursery where Ruby is still screaming her head off. Kosmo looks up from his spot guarding the crib and lets out a low friendly growl, but doesn’t otherwise move.

“Miss me that bad, kiddo?” Keith asks, as he bends over her crib.

Instantly, her screams die down to a low, insistent rumble of a cry. He’s here, and everything is okay. A small part of Keith hopes that will always be the case, but he also knows that there is still a galaxy full of uneasy peace far beyond them.

She pouts at him, in the way that babies do when they are not being pampered immediately, and Keith gives in. He picks her up, and inhales her the sweet baby scent that tells him that a dirty diaper is not the reason she felt the urge to wake him up.

“I guess you’re hungry, then,” he whispers to her. “Come on, Kosmo, let’s go feed the baby.”

Kosmo teleports into the kitchen and is waiting as Keith and Ruby arrive. A quick moment to reheat the formula has Ruby’s cries growing a little louder.

“It’s okay,” he tells her. “I’m going as fast as I can. You don’t like cold milk, remember? Puking all over me is definitely a sure sign you don’t like it. We aren’t repeating that. Two of your uncles still won’t hush about it as it is.”

His voice is as soothing as can be expected, but she still fusses and squirms in his arms until he presses the bottle against her lips. She takes it readily, and Keith goes over to stand by the window that looks up and into the stars.

Kosmo sits at his feet, and before Ruby’s eyes even begin to close, another set of footsteps come into the kitchen. Keith doesn’t have to turn around to see who it is; he knows those footsteps by heart.

“I told you to go back to sleep.”

“But I outrank you,” Shiro says, as he comes up behind Keith. He rests his chin on Keith’s shoulder, and wraps his arms around Keith’s waist. “How is our little red lion? She looks content.”

“We definitely named her after the right lion,” Keith says dryly.

“Maybe the next one, we’ll name after Black,” Shiro suggests. “To have a nice, calming influence on their big sister.”

“The next one, huh?” Keith asks, leaning back and titling his head to look at Shiro. “That sounds pretty nice.”

Shiro kisses the side of his cheek, and says, “I’m torn between saying that she’s beautiful and that she looks just like you. But saying both is redundant, isn’t it?”

“Charmer,” Keith says, to cover up the way he blushes in the dark of the kitchen. Their daughter is oblivious, but he’s pretty sure Shiro isn’t. “You’re going to regret all this chatty kitchen seduction in the morning when you’re in a meeting with people I don’t care about impressing.”

“There’s nothing I’ll ever regret about our lives together,” Shiro says simply, and together, they stand and gaze out at the stars and down to the tiny bundle in Keith’s arms.


End file.
